


I do!

by FallonsRidey



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallonsRidey/pseuds/FallonsRidey
Summary: Adam attempts to get rid of Fallon, Liam and Fallon try to juggle there mess of a life after traumatic events arise while taking down adam! Let’s just hope it goes there way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this it has a different aspect to what I normally write but bare with me, enjoy <3 Also steammy is still married and healthy😌

Fallon and Liam had been together nearly five months now, every minuet still felt new and something different to explore. Fallon felt so much comfort in his hands that day, he had pushed all his needs aside for her these last five months and it was crazy to her. A man that actually respected her, other than sammy jo, Steven and Anders of course but that’s different. 

They always found it hard to control themselves nowadays almost as if they where hormonal teenagers. They did it everywhere hotel rooms, offices, Liam’s apartment however it was more than just sex it was love and she knew he felt it as much as she did.

They had both been thinking about there future and every time the only certain thing was that they where side by side.

It’s 8.42pm the whole Carrington family are having dinner in a posh rented out restaurant, they had decided to eat outside and this was perfect for Liam because of what would happen next.

“Hey Fall can I steal you for a minuet?” He said standing up from his seat.

“Of course you can Mr Ridley.” She said in a humerus way.

His hand reached for hers and she didn’t hesitate to grab it they walked down a flowered path Fallon knew exactly what Liam was doing.

“Your not fooling me Liam.” She said 

“Am I not? I thought I was doing a good job.” He said cracking a smile.

The night sky was just above her and the garden was lit up with fairy lights, it was very beautiful.

“Liam?” She said hesitantly 

Liam pulled out a small blue box wrapped in gold ribbon so Fallon didn’t call him cheap. Before Fallon knew it the love of her life was in front of her on his knee with a beautiful ocean blue box in hand, his hazel eyes glistening making Fallon fall deeper in love with him second by second.

“Fallon I know we haven’t been together long but we had an entire year of games and these past five months have been amazing and wonderful and better than I can word-“ He said full of passion before taking a deep breathe,

“When I look into my future nothing is the same other than the fact you are by my side and that’s why I have to make sure I do this right because I can’t loose you again!” He said his gaze not once moving from hers 

The box opened revealing a beautiful expensive looking diamond ring, Fallon had to blink more than once the diamond was reflecting the light from the garden right into her eyes.

She knew Liam and his family where rich but this ring looked like a billion dollars worth or more and it’s Liam Ridley never showing of his money, needless to say her heart was throbbing she was so happy words couldn’t explain her grin was ear to ear wide.

“Fallon Morell Carrington my best friend,my entire world the woman that comes to mind when writing a love story, the savvy sophisticated business woman who won my heart in minuets, the one I can’t picture my life without! Fallon Morell Carrington will you do the honour in becoming my beloved wife?” He said with compassion and genuine love.

Strands of hair had fallen onto his perfect face his cheeks bright red, She lifted her hand to cup his cheek tears falling down her face. Her smile was lighting up the garden and without hesitation she spoke up.

“Is that even a real question Liam?” She said softly.

He didn’t understand what she meant and looked at her with lifted eyebrows and hint of confusion.

“Of course I’ll marry you Liam!” She said passionately.

Fallon blinked once and there he was, right near her, his hands lingering on her waist she felt almost as if there was a heat wave. She pushed her lips against his and he kissed back immediately, the kiss was so passionate and breathe taking she had to pull back she couldn’t breathe.

He eyes where facing his, both diluted and glistening, he nails had found there way to the nape of his neck wrapping her finger into his hair curling it and for a split second Liam has shut his eyes letting the pleasure hit until-

“You two love birds get in here!” Shouted Sam.

Liam quickly placed the ring on her Finger she kissed his cheek before wreathing there fingers together.

When they got back inside Blake could see the amazement in her eyes.

“What’s going on? Have we missed something?” He questioned

She gave Liam a look of reassurance before lifting there locked hands into view so everyone could see, everyone other than Blake and Adam was shocked Adam looked disgusted and agitated but Blake,

“About time! You two idiots have been playing games for ages.” Blake said with no regrets 

Fallon just looked at Liam and he looked back, they both thought what the f- they where interrupted by

“Right I’m sorry but I can’t wait anymore you’ve had your happiness fallon but you deserve no more!” He says intimidatingly.

He pulled out a gun and Fallon’s eyes were not hiding the sheer terror, Liam didn’t know what to think he was agitated.

“Listen son, this isn’t the way” Blake said sternly.

“Me you and mother can’t be together with her here” Adam replies pointing the gun to Fallon.

“I’m sorry father and I hope you will love me still but what is about to happen is fate!” Adam said 

His shaken hand pulled the trigger, everyone screamed as the gun went of. Who had he shot? Is someone dead? Why did he do this?


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon feels great betrayal from her father, Sam is worried for Fallon's wellbeing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for slow upload I wasn’t sure where I wanted this story to go but I have an idea I hope you enjoy :) ❤️

Tapping of the foot, shaking of the hand and there mind in the deepest of thoughts. The young soul anticipating if there other half would be okay, would they? Sickness and guilt building up in there stomach. Hair curled around there finger and bitten fingernails. 

————————  
“Why would you shoot someone Adam?” Blake said keeping his cool

“I’m sorry father, I promise nothing like this will happen again” Adam replied pleading his case.

“Okay well get going home we have a meeting with the police tomorrow. “ Blake said stressfully

Cristal was shocked why would her husband let him back in the house? She also felt bad because Cristal has a good relationship with his daughter and new this wouldn’t go well for her.

“Blake, we need to talk.” Cristal said with a voice full of seriousness

“Okay, what is it?” He replied with hesitation 

As they start to walk down the long corridor in the police station Cristal begins to think about a way to put this lightly and she had come to conclusion there was no easy way.

“Blake I don’t think this is a good idea, Fallon is going to be very fragile and I’m sure that Adam being around will do her no good.” She said calmly 

Blake sighs and takes a deep breathe preparing what to say in return.

“I love my children and Adam made a mistake they need to get on both of them no matter how fragile this incident may have made her.”  
he replies 

“I just think you may loose both of your children this way and then who will you have?” She questioned 

Blake wasn’t ready to answer that one.

————————

The doctors had came to give the good news, Sammy jo and Kirby had fallen asleep they had been there for hours, but the other minded soul couldn’t stop replaying the avent in there head over and over again.

“Ms.Carrington?” The surgent called out her name

“Y-yes?” She replied with hesitation

“We are pleased to inform you, surgery went very well your fiancé is a strong man.” Surgent said with reluctance trying to be fragile with you young woman

“Can I see him?” She said I’m a fierce manner

“He’s just waking up so be very fragile with him” The surgent replied pointing to his room.

As she trampled up from her seat to his door and saw his face the moments flashed in her eyes.

————————————

“Adam no!” Blake shouted

“Fallon watch out!” Cristal, Sam and Kirby all said at once.

But Liam the purest soul couldn’t have that. He dived in front of her and within a matter of seconds he fell to floor with a bullet lodged in his shoulder.

“Liam!” Fallon shouted

She felt her heart tear into two, falling to her knees next to his bleeding body. Hands wrapping around him.

“Why would you do this to him” She said stuttering barley able to breathe 

Sam and Cristal called the police and Ambulances. Liam’s blood was pooling out all over the floor and covering Fallon. Trying not to hurt Liam she tried to see if the bullet was stuck or had shot through. She couldn’t tell and his eyes had snapped shut now. Breathing slowing rapidly.

“Liam, don’t leave me!” She said now full of rage.

—————————

She sat down next to the wounded man, this sight making tears roll of her cheeks.

“Hey, why are you crying” he mumbled, clearly still in pain.

His hand slithered over to her knee resting on it, trying to sit up to face her but he seemed to be struggling.

“How could I let this happen to you liam!” She said 

“H-hey it’s not your fault” he replied

“But we are gonna get revenge on Adam right?” He questioned.

“I’m sure my dad wouldn’t have him back at the manor after what happened.” She said still in a different world.

“Okay.” Liam said 

Fallon could tell he was tried so she tucked him back in and left a sweet kiss on his forehead before going to the waiting room.

—————————

“So is he okay?” Sam and Kirby questioned her.

“His in extreme pain! I’m going to get revenge and Adam is going down mark my words” Fallon remarked 

“Are you um, are you sure that’s smart Fallon?” Sam asked

“What do you mean exactly?” She replied 

“He’s clearly dangerous just look what happened.” He replied

“I agree with Fallon he needs to go down.” Kirby added

“He may be able to play with guns but I will destroy him. He’ll wish he was never given the Carrington name” She replied toxically, eyes full of flames

————————  
“Are you okay to walk Liam?” Fallon asked

“Yes Fal, now can we just get back and go to bed?” He asked before a yawn escaped him.

Fallon chuckled at him.

“Okay.” She replied 

——

“Okay, I’ll see you upstairs.” Liam said before hobbling up the stair case

Fallon walked towards the kitchen to get some food and drink and that’s when her eyes met them.

“What the hell is he doing her dad!” She screamed

“Fallon, don’t talk to me like that” Blake replied.

“Why dad, why?” She questioned

“What are you talking about?” He said before sending Adam off

“I don’t know if it’s because I’m a girl that you don’t respect me or if it’s because I’m not good enough for you or even maybe that you don’t like Liam, but I try my hardest to please you and I’m never good enough! What do you want from me? Can’t I just be happy” She stated with pain

Blake opened his mouth to talk but there was a massive crash from Fallon’s bedroom

“Liam...!” She shouted


	3. End of a Dynasty?More like end of a family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short uploads i am going to have some better plot next chapter just wanted yall to know this story isn’t dead :)😂

“Jesus fallon I’m okay!” Liam remarked trying to calm fallon down

Fallon helped Liam into bed.

“Need anything?”She asked

Liam pouted and laughed

“What?” She asked with annoyance

“Just need you too come give me a hug.” He said with a beaming smile

Fallon climbed over to the bed, Liam wrapped his arm around her and left a kiss on her forehead. She was very cautious before placing her head down on his chest not wanting to hurt the fragile man laying before her.

Fallon was already plotting against her new brother although she wanted to keep it a secret from her fiancé knowing he wouldn’t approve.

Just then her phone vibrated she knew exactly who it was,

Sam: I’m in

Fallon: Cristal, Kirby hbu

Cristal: I’m not sure fallon i don’t want Blake to be mad

Kirby: I’ll help

Fallon: Okay Cristal but please don’t tell my father

Cristal: Stays between us

Liam tried to peak over Fallon’s phone but she quickly turned it off before snuggling back down with Liam.

————————————

Fallon walks into Sam’s room revealing him and Kirby. She shut and locked the door just to be sure Liam doesn’t come in.

“So what’s your plan?” Sam asked

Kirby shook her head in agreement

Fallon starts explaining her long plan and then her phone starts ringing it’s Liam. What does she do? 

“Meet up tomorrow? Liam needs me” Fallon asks.

“Sure thing” Sam and Kirby said in union.

—————  
Liam and Fallon are walking through the house when fallon lays her eyes on him. The monster that could of killed the love of her life, her everything the one she could truly trust. Adam was standing there with father they where facing the garden back towards Fallon. She couldn’t stand it no more. Fallon ran up behind Adam grasping him into a tight headlock. Liam and Blake did everything they could to stop the pair but they couldn’t

“Your gonna pay for what you did!” Fallon screeched

Adam let out a evil giggle. Pushing Fallon back she got straight back up before slapping Adam. He tried to slap right back but she dodged it landing in Liam’s arms giving Blake the chance to grab Adam!

“Let go.”Fallon shouted eagerly trying to push the two strong arms off her but failing miserably before collapsing into his chest.

“Out!” Blake shouted to Fallon

“Me? Your son attempted to murder my fiancé!” Fallon returned 

“And he made a mistake I’m not having my children fight... now leave!” Blake said slyly.

“Never again father, Me and you”She struggled to make a sentence.

“Me and you are no longer Family!” She said as her heart shattered to thousands of tiny pieces.

Cristal sighed she new exactly what was coming and she had warned Blake. Everyone watched as Liam dragged the heartbroken woman out of the front door. They all new how fragile she really was and everyone was fed up of Blake misusing her for Adam.

“Right, that was fun! What’s for dinner?”Adam bursts out in joy

Blake let out a deep chuckle before patting his son on the back,everyone else looked at him as if he was the biggest pile of trash in the world and Anders walked to Fallon’s room to pack.


	4. The loosing team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallon plots against Adam and Blake, Blake plots against Fallon. Liam and Fallon’s relationship is becoming stronger than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! As I said there will be some good plot drama in this one! Hope you enjoy and thanks for 400 reads that’s crazy😩❤️

Fallon hadn’t left the bed since the incident with her dad two weeks ago. Liam had dragged her away and took her too his flat where she hasn’t left. Occasionally eating and having something to drink now and then but other than that or the toilet Fallon didn’t move. Things were only getting worse for Fallon’s and Liam’s relationship it was deteriorating every day.

Liam was currently sat on the bed, Fallon was sitting on his lap leaning her head on his chest, she knew deep down if she stayed this way her relationship with Liam wasn’t going to last. It was around 3pm and Liam has just finished reading a novel.

He slings the book down beside him and sits up causing Fallon to groan because she is uncomfortable.

“Right, no lazing around misses we are going for a walk!” Liam says with a goofy smile on his face.

“No!” She mutters before curling back up in bed.

Liam sighs. “How are we suppose to maintain a relationship if we don’t go out, communicate and you don’t seem to care about anyone or anything right now! You have a job a whole company and your lying here in bed a-and I’m trying to help you I really am but it’s hard Fal.” Liam says in the softest tone possible.

“Well then maybe it’s time we give up on us!” She shouts back.

Liam grabs his jacket and grumbles he gets to the bedroom door.

“I’ll be home soon, I hope you don’t mean what you said because If so you’ve let your father take away all the Fallon inside you” He says disappointedly 

Fallon knee he was right she hadn’t even gone and got her belongings from the manor she has hundreds of texts,calls,emails and she hasn’t answered one.  
———————

Fallon arrives at the manor and what a surprise Blake greets her

“What are you doing here!” He says in the slyest way possible.

“Coming to collect my belongings and also tell you to prepare you lawyers I have decided that Adam is going to pay for what he did and there is many of witnesses and-“ Fallon pauses and pulls out a tape from her pockets “actual evidence your beloved son did that to my fiancé!” She says in a evil manor.

“I never wanted this family to fall apart b-but you always did” He replies.

“I just wanted a father who cared for me but I don’t have that nor a mother so that’s saying something isn’t it Blake!” She shouts back

Blake sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose. He knows this isn’t going to go well especially because she has the evidence right in her hand.

“What do you want Fallon? Is it Money? My company? What do you want!” Blake questions.

“I wanted to be happy, but you took that from me! And do you know why? Because you where miserable yourself. You act as if your family is a company. You lie, manipulate, cheat and always find a way to solve things with money! But you know what it’s going down and you’ve chosen the loosing side!” She shouts back before walking out like the bad ass she is.

Now all I’ve got to do is deal with Liam she told herself.  
———————  
Fallon was arriving to the apartment building and realised she is a lot later than she thought. She had started on some work at Femperial and also explained the plan to Sam and Kirby, she knew that unless there was more charges then Blake would get Adam out of this so they had to provoke Adam. Then she had to flee the area so he will probably retaliate but worse. And he won’t be sneaky about it cause it’s Adam so half the plan was complete and all she had to do was deal with the other half...

—————————  
She opened the door to Liam’s apartment and was engulfed in a major hug

“Okay babe can’t breathe, can’t breathe!” She shouted

They both chuckled

“Where have you been I was so worried?” Liam questions

Fallon tells him about going to femperial and her house to get her things. Fallon and Liam had decided to cozy up in bed and eat dinner, Liam had cooked some steak while she was gone. It was a comfortable silence until Fallon spoke up,

“So I know I haven’t made this relationship easy but I thought maybe if we go away for a little bit it would give us time to reconnect and have a little fun” Fallon said with a smirk.

Liam had a grin on his face, Fallon still had faith in him and wanted them to work and that made him the happiest man alive. Although Fallon wasn’t completely lying of course she wasn’t going to tell him about needing to get away from Adam.

“I think that’s a great idea, soon to be Mrs.Ridley” He said with a big grin on his face. 

They cuddled down and watched a few movies before Fallon fell asleep Liam washed up and joined her in bed. There was a big weight lifted of his shoulders that day.

——————  
Blake and Cristal has been arguing all night over Fallon and it wasn’t getting anywhere.

“Look you know I have a good relationship with Fallon” Cristal pleads

“I respect that but I can’t have my son in jail!” He replied

“You can’t do that to her!” Cristal replies.

What is Blake planning? Who will win?   
I guess we will have to wait and see.


End file.
